etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sujet Ramisk
Image, right, of Sujet Ramisk striking a pose during a vacation to Inessato. Sujet Ramisk is a male Pacahtuk pilot and freightman who often finds himself helping his friends in messy battle situations, despite his aloof mentality and complete lack of combat training. Sujet was born on April 1st, 2998 in a middle-class neighborhood in the city of Artesian Fountain on his species' home planet of Muladoon. His family consists of an engineer father, a homemaker mother, and 5 siblings; him being the older-middle (3rd) child of the 6 children. Personality His personality is that of cheerful absent-mindedness, which can be enraging to those unaccustomed to such a thing. Despite this, he's not stupid in terms of knowledge (though it can seem so during the more major bouts of the condition). He is extremely good with electronics, and is obsessed with food, media and popular culture, and various mundane things. He is one of the few people who has managed to irritate the galactic murderer Mrkos Brorsen and survive, even to the point of inducing migraines in the madman. Appearance Sujet is about 6'2" and of slim build. The latter fact torments him regularly, as his desired occupation is that of a sumo wrestler. He usually wears a plain t-shirt, light jacket, blue jeans, and black backpack, but can sometimes be seen wearing oddities like an old-fashioned tricorner hat with a waffle trinket. History Sujet was in and out of odd jobs since he was 16, never bothering with college. He had always pined for a career as a sumo wrestler, but his hyperactivity and metabolism kept him far from it, no matter how much he ate; and his aloof mentality prevented him from considering that he probably just needed to calm down. His primary income was from repairing electrical systems. This eventually allowed him to buy his first jumpspace-capable starship, a blue and green 1FP ''Valyra''-class heavy fighter/light freighter. With that, he started a personal shipping business, and this took him to various corners of the galaxy for over a decade. One day, he decided that he was bored with shipping and wanted to do other things. He sold the Valyra and bought something more updated, a 1FP Sprintkill-class patrol ship that he called the Noopen. It is suspiciously well-armed, despite his non-military background. It is likely that he was completely unaware of this when he bought it. OOC Sujet's presence in Etoile is very cartoony in nature. He serves as a bumbling comedic relief and acts as a running gag of sorts. Sujet-Related Quotes 1st Mrkos Convo Here is the transcript of the first conversation he had with Mrkos Brorsen over comms: Mrkos: Haha! I'm evil! Die everyone! Sujet Ramisk: Well that's not nice. Mrkos: Well no...I'm evil. Sujet Ramisk: So you are not good. Mrkos: Exactly. I am a bully. Sujet Ramisk: Oooo, bologna? Mrkos: No....bully. BULLY. Sujet Ramisk: What's that taste like? Mrkos: ...what? No...no...BULLY is a word to describe a bad person who enjoys causing people pain. Sujet Ramisk: Ohhhh. Well that's not very nice. Mrkos: Right. Sujet Ramisk: Don't you mean wrong? Mrkos: ...what's your name? Sujet Ramisk: Sujet. Mrkos: Sujet. Ok...good...where do you live? Sujet Ramisk: Ha, I can't tell you that! You're a stranger, and strangers spoil all the surprises! Mrkos: Oh no no, strangers give many surprises. Take me for example. Sujet Ramisk: Take you...for example? How can I take you to one? Mrkos: *audibly facepalms* The main point is: I am evil. I will kill you and everyone you love. Sujet Ramisk: Gasp! Does that mean everyTHING I love, too? Mrkos: YES. If you are dead, then technically, everything you love would...not be everything you love. Because you'd be too dead to love it anymore. Sujet Ramisk: ...well that's not very nice. Mrkos: No. No it isn't.....ow....what was that... Sujet Ramisk: What was what? Me talking? Mrkos: Probably, and the stupidity is killing me. Sujet Ramisk: If you're that stupid, go to college. Mrkos: NO, THAT...that...ok, I have a headache now. A major headache. Your words...they hurt. Sujet Ramisk: Why? Mrkos: Because your lack of intelligence is causing me substantial annoyance. Sujet Ramisk: Substantial enjoyment? Well, I'll keep talking then! Now what was it that you were saying about bologna? Mrkos: Let it be known: I have promoted you to the upper ranks of my list of people to kill. I said NOTHING about bologna. NOTHING. Sujet Ramisk: Oh! You said you were a bologna! Why would you say that? I didn't think bologna could talk! Do...do you taste good? Mrkos: I....wow...what are you? Sujet Ramisk: A Pacahtuk. What kind of bologna are you? Mrkos: Oh goodness, I think I've found the dumbest person in the region. Sujet Ramisk: Oh really? Where? Mrkos: ...*facepalms harder* Sujet Ramisk: What was that? Mrkos: Self injury. Sujet Ramisk: Did it hurt? I heard bologna can bruise easily. Mrkos: OH LOOK, ICE CREAM! Sujet Ramisk: WHERE?! I LIKE ICE CREAM. Mrkos: In the closet! Go get it! Sujet Ramisk: Y-....waiiiit, why would ice cream be in the closet? Mrkos: Wow, I actually thought that would work. Sujet Ramisk: Ice cream can't work, silly! It's a food, not a person! Mrkos: I'm shutting off my comm now. Don't expect to hear from me. Do not reply to me if you hear my voice. I do not exist. Sujet Ramisk: Well it sounds like you need some ice cream, angry nonexistent bologna guy. Once you've cooled off, go to one of the colleges to cure that stupidity of yours, ok? Mrkos: *a rage grunt is heard before the connection clicks off* Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik